


Truth Be Told

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Be Told

Will can’t help but wonder how often Jack lies. Perhaps he’s been doing it so long, so often now he doesn’t know how to tell the truth. This seems almost impossible to except because how was he know and trust?

“If you’d like to stay, stay,” Jack offers up with a shrug and kicks his legs up on the table, twisting the top on a bottle of rum.

Will is not sure what to make of this. This type of answer is almost worse then the usual lies. After all, it’s no real answer either way. You can if you. I don’t care either way. That’s basically what it says.

And Will did want so maybe that’s what made it so difficult.

“I’d like you to tell me what you want. If that’s not too much to ask,” Will says with a sigh and tries to fight off the urge to began a steady pace back and forth across the room.

“It is,” Jack returns, taking a long swig from the bottle.

“It is…? What? Too much to ask?” And that, Will suddenly realizes, is the truth. Perhaps one of the few Jack has ever told him. Will is hit with the reality that Jack can’t began to say any truth to him regarding them.

Jack does not meet his eyes and Will turns with a sigh. Well if there were any more of a sign he needed then he wasn’t sure what it might be. So with no more questions he left, accepting his fate of no more lies. Even if that meant no more Jack.


End file.
